Ketika Tugas Menghancurkan Segalanya
by Smvxx
Summary: Naruto berpikir, mungkin ini akan menjadi hal yang membosankan saat ia menorehkan kata per kata tentang pengalamannya untuk tugas sekolah. Namun nyatanya, ia tidak sendiri. Gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya ternyata ditimpa keadaan yang sama dengannya. "Na-Naruto!" / "Apa peduliku tentang itu?" (Oneshot)


"Jadi, untuk hari pertama sekolah setelah berakhirnya libur musim panas yang panjang, tulislah pengalamanmu selama libur sebagai tugas dari Ibu."

 _Uzumaki Naruto, 18 tahun._

Duduk di bangku bagian paling belakang dimana aku dapat meluapkan rasa kantukku tanpa ketahuan oleh guru yang datang, dengan seragam sekolah yang terlihat begitu membosankan di mata, juga rambut pirang lancip sana-sini yang mampu membuat tukang cukur serasa ingin memangkasnya hingga rapi. Kurasa, hari ini adalah hari yang kurang baik untukku.

Apa yang kulihat saat ini adalah seorang guru yang memakai seragam pengajar yang begitu ketat di bagian dada—aku sempat melihatnya tadi. Sungguh, mana mungkin aku berpikir tentang hal yang tidak-tidak pada guruku sendiri—yang kini memberikan tugas padaku, pada kelas yang berisi siswa tidak lebih dari hasil penjumlahan tujuh puluh delapan dikurang lima puluh enam.

 _Dan lebih dari itu, aku sendiri ..._

"Hey, Naruto. Apa yang akan kau tulis tentang pengalamanmu?"

Seorang gadis—Seragamnya selaras denganku. Helai rambut pendek merah muda yang harumnya persis seperti _shampoo_ yang tempo hari kubeli di supermarket dengan harga tidak sampai menjual emas seberat dua gram—menoleh ke arahku, yang berada di sebelahnya. Aku terdiam sejenak, berpikir dan mencoba merangkai kalimat yang pantas untuk kukeluarkan dari bibir yang mengering.

"Entahlah. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Pada akhirnya, aku hanya mengangkat kedua bahuku lalu balik bertanya dengan wajah yang perlu disiram dengan air. kau tahu? Aku semalam hanya tidur dengan porsi jam yang berbeda dari tidur di hari-hari yang lalu.

Kuakui, ini adalah tugas yang bisa dikatakan termasuk ke dalam _list_ yang kuberi nama _'menyebalkan'_ di dalam kepalaku. Oh ayolah, mengapa harus pengalaman pribadi yang harus kuubah menjadi kumpulan kata-kata yang ditulis di atas kertas?

Mengapa tidak soal lain?

Mengapa harus pengalaman selama libur panjang ini?

Oh Tuhan, ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

Dan saat jarum panjang pada jam bulat yang menempel di dinding kelas bergerak ke arah samping kanan, Haruno Sakura, gadis yang berada di sebelahku ini, menceritakan waktu liburnya padaku dengan raut wajah yang begitu bahagia. Bahkan saking bahagianya, membuatku sempat berpikir, _apa ia sedang mengejekku atau bagaimana?_

Ia terus bercerita kepadaku hingga kata-kata yang ia keluarkan awalnya mampu kuhitung berapa jumlahnya kini tak lagi sanggup aku menghitungnya. Ia menceritakannya dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Seakan, itu tak akan pernah terulang kembali di waktu lain.

Oh sial.

"Dan bahkan, Sasuke membawaku pada _cafe_ yang cukup menawan. Dan—"

"Oke, oke. Aku tahu. Hentikan cerita menyebalkanmu itu."

"Ha, apa kau bilang?!"

 _Dih goblok. Tentu saja aneh bagiku saat seorang gadis yang tengah dalam kasmaran memberikan spoiler cinta pada jomblo akut yang terus mengharapkan akan nyamannya kehangatan._

Aku benci terhadap orang yang suka mengumbar kisah cintanya. Dan lebih dari itu, gadis di sebelahku ini, menceritakan liburan panjangnya dengan Uchiha Sasuke, _ikemen_ kelas sebelah yang hanya dengan mengukir satu senyum kecil di wajahnya, mampu mengundang gadis kesepian mengelilingi dirinya. Oke, itu mungkin sekilas terlihat seperti _gigolo_ yang sering nongkrong di _mall._

Dan ketika aku mengatakannya untuk berhenti menceritakan kisah yang menyebalkan itu, ia malah emosi dengan tingkat yang satu level lebih rendah dimana ia tak akan memukulku atau semacamnya. Aku menghela nafas lelah. Aku menyesal bertanya padanya.

"Sudahlah. Mengapa kau tidak tulis pengalaman INDAHmu itu sekarang?" aku mengatakan kata _indah_ itu sembari mengikuti gestur _imajinasi_ yang diperagakan oleh karakter utama di kartun anak kecil tentang kehidupan _spons_ di bawah laut.

"Untuk itu, _err_... aku malu menulisnya"

 _Lalu kenapa kau menceritakan itu padaku dengan bangganya, babi?_

Aku tak mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiran seorang perempuan. Meski sejenak, terlintas bayangan semacam kabel _headset_ kusut milikku yang kutemukan di kasur. Ya, mungkin saja seperti itu. Aku bukanlah orang yang pintar mengkhayal sih. Khayalanku terkadang tidak jauh-jauh dari malam pertama amatir pasangan yang baru saja menikah.

Oh ayolah. Walaupun gadis di sampingku ini telah kukenal cukup lama. Bahkan saking lamanya, memakai kata _cukup lama_ itu agak aneh terdengar di telinga. Namun tetap saja aku tak pernah mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan. Dan lebih dari itu, sifat _tsundere_ nya terkadang cukup menyebalkan hingga sesekali meninggalkan jejak berupa lebam biru di wajahku yang tampan ini.

Bahkan lebih dari itu, jika seandainya aku mencoba membuka lembaran memori tentang kisah cintaku di kepalaku, mungkin itu adalah saat aku yang masih di sekolah dasar, saat aku mengatakan kata _cinta_ pada gadis yang akhirnya kini menjadi temanku ini.

 _Ya. Dia adalah Haruno Sakura._

Jika ada seseorang yang bertanya padaku tentang indahnya romansa di masa sekolah, maka akan kujawab saat aku masih terkekang di dalam tubuh kecil yang buang ingus saja masih belum becus.

Ketika aku selalu menghabiskan waktuku bersama Sakura, memakan bekal bersama-sama, pulang ke rumah dengan tawa yang riang, lalu kembali berangkat ke sekolah berbarengan pula. Itu menyenangkan kau tahu? Daripada sekarang yang tiap berangkat ke sekolah selalu sendirian meratapi hati yang belum pernah dihinggapi akan sebuah cinta.

Lalu ketika masanya datang, dan aku ingat persis itu, saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyukainya setulus hatiku—Kuakui, kata _cinta_ yang dikeluarkan anak kecil masih terlalu mudah untuk dibohongi dan terlalu sulit untuk dipercaya, namun yakinlah, aku mengatakan itu dengan setulus hatiku—Sakura menolak pernyataan cinta(monyet)ku dengan alasan _kita sebaiknya berteman saja._

Ya, aku bahkan ingat persis seperti apa nada bicaranya.

Dan setelah itulah, akhirnya aku dengannya berakhir dengan menjadi hubungan yang mungkin dapat disebut sebagai _teman akrab._ Meski setelah beberapa hari setelah aku menyatakan perasanku padanya, aku mendengar kabar bahwa Sakura suka dengan Sasuke.

Ya, tentu saja. Itu adalah awal dari rasa tidak sukaku pada seseorang yang bernama _Sasuke._ Untuk _Sasuke-Sasuke_ yang ada di seluruh dunia, setidaknya kau semua tidak persis seperti _Sasuke_ yang kutahu, karena itu menyebalkan.

"Kau ini. Kau menceritakan itu padaku dengan mudahnya, lalu mengapa kau sulit untuk menulisnya di atas kertas?"

"I-itu ... kau tahu kan, Naruto? Ini semacam aku menulis surat cinta pada seseorang."

 _Hey sialan, kau pikir bagaimana kau dulu menyatakan perasaanmu pada cowok yang kau suka, hah?_

"Ka-kalau begitu, bagaimana pengalamanmu selama liburan, Naruto?" ia mengatakan itu dengan tatapan yang menuntut. Eh _anjir,_ ini aku tidak sedang dipaksa untuk menceritakan pengalamanku pada gadis ini bukan?

Lagipula bukankah hal yang seperti ini bersifat privasi?

Jika seandainya aku menceritakan waktu luangku selama tiga bulan kepadanya, aku tak akan yakin jika nantinya ia memasang wajah terkejut dan tertarik pada apa yang kuceritakan. Bahkan, aku yakin malah sebaliknya.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Ya. Itu adalah pertanyaan yang masuk akal jika ia berekspresi seperti apa yang kubayangkan.

Tiga bulanku yang (awalnya) kukira menyenangkan, berganti menjadi sama halnya seperti hari-hari biasa. Aku mengambil pekerjaan _part-time_ ku menjadi _full-time_ selama tiga bulan. Lalu malam harinya, sesekali aku bermasturbasi ria sambil menyetel _dvd_ laknat yang kubeli di toko laknat pula. Dan untuk itu, aku bersyukur pada mamaku, Uzumaki Kushina, yang terkadang sering kubayangkan moleknya tubuh indahnya, pernah memergokiku tengah masturbasi di kamarku sendiri. Jadi, untuk kedepannya aku tak ragu lagi untuk mengocok batang yang kumiliki.

 _Ya, aku memang keparat, bahkan terhadap mamaku sendiri. Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Batang yang kumiliki juga pernah tinggal di dalam rahimnya. Itu artinya (menurutku) tak apa jika ia melihat milikku. Toh jika seandainya ia mau menikmatinya sebagaimana ia menikmati milik papa, aku rela jika mama mau menikmati batang yang kumiliki._

Aku berani mengatakan jika tiga bulan itu adalah hal yang tak menyenangkan. Namun setidaknya, selama tiga bulan aku _kerja lembur bagai kuda_ , dompet yang kini kumiliki penuh akan lembar kertas yang mampu membeli apapun yang kumau.

"Aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan pekerjaan."

" _Ha,_ kerja?"

"Tentu saja bodoh. Itu lebih baik daripada terus mengurung diri di kamar sendiri sambil masturbasi hingga isi dari batang tak keluar lagi."

"A-apa yang kau katakan, bego?!"

"Sakura!"

Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku pada kedua tangan yang saling tumpang tindih di atas mejaku saat ibu Tsunade _—_ yang kini mengajar di kelasku. Dan untuk mataku, aku masih mampu melihat dadanya yang besar dalam posisiku yang begini—memarahi gadis di sebelahku ini akibat suaranya yang tak ingin kujadikan sebuah _file_ _mp3_. Sementara Sakura, gadis di sebelahku ini meminta maaf dengan sopan. Aku tertawa kecil karena itu.

"Dasar bodoh. Kau menjebakku _huh?"_ Sakura masih berbicara padaku meski kini dengan nada yang lebih kecil dari yang sebelumnya terjadi. Aku heran, apa peringatan dari guru tadi tak ia hiraukan sama sekali?

"Siapa yang menjebakmu? Aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya padamu."

"Tapi tidak sampai se _frontal_ itu, goblok."

" _Dih._ Makanya punya batang agar kau mengerti."

 _Oh hinanya diri. Apa yang baru saja kukatakan hingga membuat mukanya persis seperti kepiting rebus yang tempo hari ibuku masakkan untuk makan malam._

Jarum panjang pada jam kembali bergerak, memaksa suasana di antara aku dengannya berubah menjadi hening. Aku terdiam, meski sebenarnya aku mengulum senyum tipis. Setidaknya, aku bisa mengerjakan tugasku sambil berkhayal ria.

 _Ya ..._

 _Merangkai kisah yang tidak nyata untuk sebuah tugas menyebalkan ini kurasa tak ada salahnya._

Lalu ketika aku baru saja menulis identitasku dan judul tentang pengalamanku di atas kertas hingga membuat pulpen yang masih terbilang baru kini tak lagi dapat disebut seperti itu, Sakura mencoba curi-curi pandang pada kertas yang kini kutulis dengan kata-kata yang asalnya dari kepalaku. Segera aku menutupinya sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan persis seperti preman yang sering berdiri di samping supermarket tempatku berbelanja.

"Apaan?"

"Naruto, apa yang kau tulis?"

"Kenapa kau memaksa sekali? Apa yang kutulis juga tak ada sangkut-pautnya denganmu."

"Hey. Apa kau pikir aku berharap kalau namaku ingin ditulis di tugasmu?"

"Kalau maumu seperti itu, aku bisa saja mengarangnya."

"Woy!"

Aku baru saja ingat. Ini adalah tugas untuk menulis pengalaman selama liburan bukan? kurasa, tak ada salahnya aku mengarang. Toh apa yang kualami selama liburan juga tak ingin aku ceritakan pada guru yang dadanya ingin kuketahui berapa ukurannya itu.

 _Ya kali aku mau menceritakan saat-saat aku dipergoki ibuku saat sedang masturbasi?_

"Segitunya. Kau tidak ingat pada anak kecil yang dulu pernah mencintaimu setulus hatinya?"

"Dih. Tolong jangan diingatkan lagi tentang itu. Mendengar kalimatmu barusan membuatku teringat dirimu yang rasanya ingin sekali kupaksa untuk membersihkan hidungnya."

"Eh _anjir,_ kau kira aku apaan?"

"Aku temanmu tahu. Aku tahu kau lebih dari siapapun."

Ya, itu memang benar. Tapi kurasa, tidak dengan sebaliknya.

Kurasa—bahkan aku menyadari diriku sendiri saat ini-aku adalah tipe orang yang cukup mudah untuk ditebak isi kepalanya meski wajah yang kupasang sering kali kurang meyakinkan. Aku bukanlah orang yang pandai menyimpan bangkai yang suatu saat baunya akan tercium. Aku lebih suka mempertunjukkan bangkainya pada orang lain, lalu membiarkan orang lain bagaimana melihat diriku.

Tentu saja. Jujur apa adanya adalah hal yang menyenangkan meski sesekali pasti menyusahkan diri, daripada menjadi munafik yang suatu saat nanti akan dibenci.

"Bagimu, tapi kurasa tidak bagiku."

"Ah masa? Lalu apa gunanya aku mengatakan bahwa aku berpacaran dengan Sasuke beberapa tahun yang lalu?"

 _Ya enggak mesti harus diceritakan pula, bangsat!_

"Bodo amat. Aku tak ingin mendengar itu!"

"Hah? Memangnya –"

"Waktu pelajaran sebentar lagi habis. Ayo cepat selesaikan dan kumpul ke depan."

Aku terdiam, begitupun dengan Sakura, saat guru Tsunade—yang sering kali siswa lain menyebutnya, _susunya gede,_ asal dari singkatan dari namanya sendiri—menyuruh siswa lain untuk mengerjakannya dengan cepat lalu dikumpulkan.

Tentu saja aku terkejut. Aku baru saja menulis identitasku dan judulnya saja!

"Na-Naruto, bagaimana ini?"

Sakura menatapku dengan tatapan seperti anak anjing yang memohon. Apa itu namanya, _puppy eyes?_

"Ya tulis saja pengalamanmu itu goblok. Kenapa kau malah bertanya padaku?"

"Lalu kalau begitu, apa yang akan kau tulis?"

"Ya kenapa aku harus mengatakannya padamu?"

"Cepatlah. Dih!"

"Err ... sebentar. Kurasa, mengarang tidak ada salahnya."

"Hah,apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan menulis tentang pengalaman liburku yang kuhabiskan dengan bersenang-senang denganmu yang seolah adalah pacarku. Bukankah itu menarik? Tentu saja, ini hanyalah khayalan semata."

"Kenapa kau tulis seperti itu bego?!"

"Lima menit lagi!"

Kulihat Sakura semakin panik saat guru Tsunade kembali bersuara. Ia sadar, bahwa sedari tadi ia mengobrol denganku, ia belum sama sekali menulis satu kata pun di atas kertas di atas mejanya.

 _Hahah goblok! Makanya jangan ngobrol aja._

Aku kembali menulis tugasku, walau ini agak sedikit menggelikan saat aku menyadari bahwa ini hanyalah khayalan semata. Toh kuharap tugas ini tidak akan dibacakan di depan kelas nantinya, karena itu akan merepotkanku dimana rasa maluku akan muncul.

Lalu ketika aku menoleh ke arah samping tepat di mana Sakura berada, aku mendapatinya tengah menulis dengan kecepatan tangan yang hampir menyamai sebuah mobil truk yang berjalan di jalan yang menanjak. Ya, aku tahu ia tidak bisa menulis dengan cepat meski entah kenapa tulisannya lebih bagus daripada tulisanku.

Dan setelah itu -

 _*Kriiiing!*_

"Waktu habis. Silahkan kumpul di depan dan akan dibacakan oleh kalian di depan kelas setelah waktu istirahat selesai"

Aku menatap Sakura, begitupun dengan sebaliknya, lalu memasang wajah yang penuh akan keringat dingin.

"Na-Naruto?!"

"Y-ya?!"

"Gimana ini goblok?!"

"Ya aku juga enggak tahu lah! Pengalaman yang aku tulis lebih memalukan daripada dirimu!"

"Apanya?! Malah punyaku yang lebih memalukan daripada punyamu. Aku tak mungkinkan bercerita saat aku tengah disuapi Sasuke di _Cafe?"_

"Apa peduliku tentang itu?"

"Dih goblok!"

 _Lalu semenjak itu, aku dan Sakura tak ingin lagi mengerjakan tugas untuk menulis pengalaman selama libur dengan hal-hal yang menyenangkan yang pernah terjadi, atau karangan yang bahkan membuat malu diri sendiri._

* * *

 _\- Fin -_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Ketika Tugas Menghancurkan Segalanya_

 _Disclaimer (c) Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Ini hanyalah fanfiksi. Dibuat hanya untuk memuaskan nafsu hobi tanpa terselip maksud terselubung, atau bahkan keuntungan materiil._

* * *

A/N : Pada dasarnya, ini adalah _NaruSaku_ yang kuceritakan tentang kehidupan sekolahnya. Walaupun sekilas, aku menjelaskan bahwa Sakura berpasangan dengan Sasuke. Tapi sebenarnya, aku menulis ini untuk _NSL_ kok.

 _By the way_ ini Cuma _oneshot_ semata yang bahkan aku tak memerlukan plot untuk mengerjakannya. Jadi, kau bisa ambil kesimpulanmu sendiri, ini _PwP_ atau bukan.

Lalu selanjutnya, untuk kepenulisan, aku mencoba bermain kata disini. Bermain kata yang kumaksud disini adalah kalimat yang sebenarnya sederhana, namun kuubah menjadi hal yang rumit _(kalian mungkin biasa mendengarnya dengans sebutan pemborosan word)._ Bahkan, jika kalian teliti, aku membuat satu kalimat yang sebenarnya sederhana, namun mengharuskan kepala untuk berpikir apa makna sebenarnya. Itulah yang kusebut dengan bermain kata.

Dan terakhir, kurasa cuma itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan. Jika ada kesalahan, mohon dikoreksi.

 _Tertanda, SmvxxX_


End file.
